


Are You?

by AerisCruent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AerisFic, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy spends time with Felix, and Peter definitely does not like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it =)

Her laugh can really annoy him.

Because she laughs so much; when she's dancing, when she's telling stories, when she's happy, when she's embarrassed, when she's surprised, when she's with the little Lost Boys. Or when she's with Felix.

They sit on a broken tree near to the fire, the boys are dancing around them, and they are just talking and smiling and laughing. It's just really annoying. Peter stands behind them leaning his back against a tree. He can't keep his eyes off them, he needs to watch every terrible, shared moment of these two. Wendy's chin leans on her palm, her eyes are wide open as she's hanging on his words. Felix is mightily telling something, and there is constantly a small smile in the corner of his mouth. He is like an other person.

This is not the first time, and it happens more often that these two ends up next to each other in the end of the day. And the more Peter has to see it the more he can realize how much he hates it. Because he has to fight hard for every single faint smile of her, while Felix just says one word, and then she bursts into screams of laughter.

Peter has no idea why, but when he's with her, he's trying so hard pushing away his dark side, and showing her the best of him. He tries so hard to be kind, patient and caring and basically better, but... he doesn't work out so well. Usually at least one of them ends up getting resentful and upset and angry and hurt, although he just wants to make her laugh so loud that it may hurt his ear.

Like Felix does.

It's been at least a half hour since they started to talk tonight, and Wendy is so shining and flushed and delightful... as she's never been with Peter. Her silky laugh just slaps him in the face.

"Pan, is there something wrong?"

A thin voice puts him off of his thoughts. When he looks around, he sees Martin, a 10-years-old boy, who has arrived on the island not too long before Wendy did.

"There's nothing." He answers nervously and almost shouting.

"Are you... are you sure? Just because - "

"There is nothing!" He shouts loudly, and before he could remember how much power his voice has, everyone around stops and stands still and doesn't dare to move or say a word. Everyone stares at him in silence, even the fire went out.

He looks around, but he stops when he sees Wendy. There is a frightened, scared expression on her face, and he can't stand that, so he averts his eyes.

"Just enjoy yourself!" He shouts to everybody, then he dashes off.

  
//

  
"Peter! Peter, where are you?" Wendy calls for him. She started off the nightly woods on her own just to find him.

It's dark, and she is shaking from cold and a bit from fear, she steps hesitating on this unfamiliar field, but it can't hold her back from looking for him.

It was terrible to experience this upset side of him. She has never seen him like that, even though she's been here for weeks. She feels guilty about not noticing sooner that he's not alright. She feels that her duty is going after him. Because it doesn't matter how rude and sometimes cruel he is, when she's not alright, at all, he always tries to comfort her. Well, he doesn't work out perfect, but he still keeps trying over and over again.

And it was a very good feeling, knowing that you have someone who cares about you, even in his twisted way. And now she needs to do the same for him.

"Peter! I know you can hear me!" She tries again, with a more desperate voice. She can't tell where she is anymore, she feels like getting lost.

"Peter, please, come - "

Suddenly, the ground fades away under her feet, she loses her balance, and she's starting to fall. Her heart beats so strongly, and the only thing she could hear is her own scream.

And then she feels a soft hit and some pleasurable warmth around her. Seconds goes away until she finds out that she didn't fall to the ground, that would be so much painful. She opens her eyes slowly, and in the deep darkness she sees a familiar, beautiful face appearing.

It's Peter.

He caught her, he saved her from the fall, and now he is who holds her tightly in his arms.

"Peter" Wendy breathes his name. His face twitches once as if she's just told him damn curses.

They stare each other for seconds, Wendy still can't really realize what just happened. Then Peter lets her go slowly, he carefully helps her to stand on her feet. She has to confess herself how gladly she would stay in his warm arms. Rather than freezing in this nightly cold.

"What are you doing here?" Peter nods to her.

"I was looking for you." She answers, rubbing her arms.

"I think you don't need to do it again since you almost got stabbed by an animal trap." He opens his arm. "But it's just my opinion."

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"What are you saying?"

"Thank you." She says louder, looking up directly at his eyes.

He just stares in silence for awhile.

"You're welcome, I think." He says then. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I just..." She closes her eyes. "I just want to know what is going on with you."

"What do you mean?"

She looks at him again.

"What was that? On the camp. What's wrong?"

Peter seems surprised, but then he gives a derisive laugh.

"I'm fine. I'm perfect. I've never been better." He says scornfully.

And she gets angry enough to not able to stop.

"Oh, perfect, yes? Then I really, really want to see what it's like when you feel feel wrong. Even a little. I came here just to see if you're okay, but you're definitely okay if you still have strength to fight with me."

His expressions changes. It isn't scornfully anymore, no. This light annoyance fades away from him, and anger takes its place. She really starts be afraid.

"Well, I'm so sorry, my dearest Wendy, that I have to disappoint you, but this is me." He hisses. "You have to bear me, or you can just stay with Felix. He seems to definitely have a much better behavior than me."

She gets confused.

"What? Felix? What is with him?"

"Why didn't you stay with him? Why didn't you chose to enjoy his great company over looking for me, huh?

She has a snappy come-back, but as she wants to say it, she notices something. She stares at him wonderingly, and the more she thinks about it the more it makes sense.

Her face goes red just by thinking of it, and her heart beats crazy fast, and suddenly she feels so hot.

"Peter..." She starts quietly. "Peter, are you... are you jealous?"

He seems surprised, and he can't find his words for awhile.

"What? Wendy, what kind of question is it?" He gives a sneer.

"Are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" He shouts too fast.

The only thing Wendy could do is staring at him while she realizes what it means. And from this recognition, she feels her face starting to burn. She closes her eyes trying to get this out of her mind, but she can't do that. No, this thought is much stronger than that.

She looks up carefully, looks him in they eye, and she wonders how should she feel.

She cannot help but gives him a smile unwittingly.

"Of course. Of course you're not."


End file.
